shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Killer Edge
Appearance Edge is a average size male, he has shoulder lenght jet black hair and fire red eyes he always shirtless and wear amoured shoulder pads on both shoulders, he always sports a titanium gauntler on his right arm and metal choker always his neck, he also has a tattoo of a dragon going down the right side of his chest Personality Edge is known for his violent, battle loving, rude personailty . he loves a good fight more than anything but he has a sense of loyalty and honor be that only to his crew as he is completely loyal to Gen (which is part of the reason he was made second mate is that he only take orders from gen). Even thought he lives for battle he refuse to fight anybody he deems weak or pathetic. Before join the ryukyu crew Edge prefer to be aloneand was soically withdrawn but now with the ryukyu crew edge starts to open a lil to the crew with sometimes results in him to losing his temper since he socially awkward( a fact that the ryukyu like to make fun of) Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Edge a is incredibly skilled swordsman having masterd the ancinet sword style Mayonaka no nemuri which combintation of Itto-ryu,Nitojutsu, and Battojutsu. edge is shown capable of cutting thought most objects with ease, cutting bullets in half while they in mid air, his sword slashes are extremely fast and he can dispatched weaker foes in a blink of an eye he capable of delivering multiple precision strikes at lightning-fast speed having been shown to cut a enemy almost 30 times in a second psycho mode psycho mode happens in moment of extreme distress edge taps into a seemingly limitless reserve of power,in pyscho mode edge eyes start to glow red and he surrounding by a firey aura and he is send into a battle frenzy increasing his speed,strength, and endurance Agility Edge is extremely fast as he is able to cut down vast number of enemies in seconds and he's movements are rarely seen be his oppenptents which give most of his foes the impressions that he has eaten some sort of devil friut which allow of to slow down time or something while marines tend to think he's using some sort soru technique Endurance killer edge is able ignore most of the injuries he's sustained in battle, seemingly fatal injues doesnt seem to bother edge to much Weapons edge main weapon is his katana which he named karasu (the crow) Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Not much is known of Edge early history as he was waken up from a cryostatsis pod on Warship island by pirates who was looking for teasures edge than proceeded to cut down the pirates and steal their ship Character Design edge is character is based off albel nox of star ocean 3 till the end of time Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) ''Quotes'' I don't take orders from worms Fools I can bring you to the edge of 'oblivion Muhahahahah! Weaklings Please allow to enjoy myself for a little while before you die ''a beaten dog doesnt have the right to bark so loudly '' Trivia *Edge is say to had a very good singing voice as he will sing in the shower( but he will attack anybody who mention this fact so be careful) *When Gen interviewed Edge for the a position in the crew Edge stated that he has only one talent and "that is to quicky destory all who stand in front of him" *Edge has a tattoo of a dragon on his chest and he was discover on warship island which is say to be home of the now extinct race of dragons Sennenryu *despite claiming to have amnesia Edge seems to be able remember his sword's name Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Second Mate Category:Ryukyu Pirate Crew Category:Swordsmen